Bohl/Supports
Bohl and Bella C Support *'Bella': Unbelievable. *'Bohl': What? *'Bella': I can't believe future me would take the time to have a child in the middle of a war. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well things were very much different in my time. *'Bella': How so? *'Bohl': Well... *'Bella': ...Well? *'Bohl': Oh. Sorry, Bohl was lost. Didn't know where to be starting. Eh, in my time, things went much, much slower. Like, years slower. We were a lot older when adults...started dying. *'Bella': I see. I wonder what happened to convince future me to do such a thing. *'Bohl': What...be you saying that Bohl was mistake? *'Bella': No! It's just a weird choice on my part is all. I think future me and future Josh should have waited. Was Tost any sort of organized in your time? *'Bohl': Not even a tiny little bit! *'Bella': ...Uh, huh. What was it like living with royalty? *'Bohl': Eh, cannot say. No viable point of reference. You were good mom though. *'Bella': That's good to hear. And Josh? *'Bohl': Dad was very much into his work. He'd be closing himself off for weeks to be working but he taught Bohl much. *'Bella': I can tell. *'Bohl': Thank you! ...That was compliment, yes? *'Bella': I think so. B Support *'Bohl': Mother! *'Bella': Bohl? *'Bohl': May I create a request? *'Bella': Absolutely. What is it? *'Bohl': May you teach me to ride a pegasus? *'Bella': Ma—you mean to tell me you never learned? *'Bohl': No. In the future you did not teach me. *'Bella': Why not? You think that'd be something I would have taught someone a lot earlier. Especially my own kin. *'Bohl': I am not sure, but I wish to learn now! *'Bella': You know what? I think I can do that for you. I should probably teach you to ride a normal horse first. Pegasi are a different thing entirely. *'Bohl': Whatsoever it is, I will just be happy to be spending time learning with my mother. *'Bella': ...Say, what brings this on? *'Bohl': Nothing. *'Bella': Really? *'Bohl': Ehhh, yeah. That's about it. *'Bella': I see. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you can't learn alongside your father anymore? *'Bohl': ...Of course not. *'Bella': Oh dear, those are tears coming. Okay, let's get on those lessons. Bohl and Josh C Support *'Bohl': Father! *'Josh': Oh no... *'Bohl': How jolly it is to be seeing you this day! *'Josh': Uh, hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Hm? You seem to not be in tipsy-turvy shape. *'Josh': I think the term you were looking for is tip-top shape. *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Many apologies I am making. *'Josh': Okay, I can't take it anymore! *'Bohl': Uh, what...? *'Josh': What is wrong with your voice? Why are you so smart and yet talk in such a jilted, uneducated manner? *'Bohl': Ah, yes. Well you be seeing, Bohl's thought processes are so fast and convoluting and jumbled that I have to be speaking in jilted form to get thoughts on table in some way that makes sense. ...Which does not all ways work. *'Josh': What...really? *'Bohl': Yes. Bohl...er, I have a really bad habit of referring to myself in the third person sometimes, too. My bad. *'Josh': I see. Well, it would be much appreciated if you toned down the neanderthal speech around me. Please? *'Bohl': I can try. Sorry dad. B Support *'Bohl': Father, I am...in need of assistance. *'Josh': What's wrong? I do appreciate your normal tone though. *'Bohl': I think I have a problem. *'Josh': What is it? *'Bohl': I've asked the healers and they can't help. Gods, talking normal is hard. But uh, I think you might be the only other one to help me. *'Josh': Just pace yourself. What appears to be the problem, my son? *'Bohl': I...you know the voices, the different accents I assume? *'Josh': The obnoxious ones, yes. *'Bohl': Right... well, whenever they come out, I feel different. Like a different person. *'Josh': Alright...and the matter of import here is...? *'Bohl': I'm getting to it. See, whenever I switch voices, I feel like a different person and sometimes...sometimes I don't feel like Bohl fits me anymore? I think something's wrong. *'Josh': I see... it seems you may be showing symptoms of the ever rare Multiple Personality Disorder. *'Bohl': Oh no. I don't want to be a lot of Bohls. I just want to be one Bohl! *'Josh': Bohl, you are certainly one of the most unique individuals I've ever met. And I think this is all to set you apart even further. *'Bohl': I don't want to be set apart. I want to be normal. *'Josh': It's quite alright. Nobody thinks any less of you just because there are more people inhabiting your cranium. How they all fit in there truly is a mystery. But it's quite alright. Nobody will judge you. *'Bohl': You think so? *'Josh': Just so long as you keep them all at a fair distance at all times. That should work flawlessly. *'Bohl': ...Right. I'll...go now. *'Josh': Did I say something wrong...? A Support *'Josh': Bohl, I have very important business to speak with you about. *'Bohl': Really? Wh-what is it? *'Josh': You have shown me the symptoms of Multiple Personality Disorder and since then I have been researching endlessly to find out as much as I can about the disease. *'Bohl': You have? But it's...weird. *'Josh': No doubt, it is extremely weird, but there's not much known about it, so we're going to become famous by cracking into the secrets of your head. *'Bohl': I do not like your word use very much... *'Josh': Don't worry, no physical pain will be involved. We will, however, talk to your personalities extensively. *'Bohl': But you told me to keep them away. *'Josh': Oh right. I totally forgot the most important matter I wished to speak to you about... *'Bohl': What? *'Josh': Bohl, I'm sorry. I treated you like a freak and deliberately avoided contact with you, just because you spoke different than me. I guess deep down, I was disappointed that my son sounded so dumb. *'Bohl': Oh... *'Josh': But then I realized, just because you sound different doesn't mean you're any less smart than I. I'd even go so far as to say you're smarter than I am, even. *'Bohl': Do you really think so? *'Josh': You are the next generation. The next generation always has more access to information than the one before it, thanks to that previous generation. You are smarter than me, because of me. And I'm finally accepting that. Now, let's work together to make the next generation even smarter than us about this multiple personality thing. *'Bohl': Alright! Bohl will be more than happy to be of help! *'Josh': Now, let's begin by isolating your personalities, assigning them separate, fitting names, and then I'll get to know each one personally. *'Bohl': Really? *'Josh': They're all my son, so it would be criminal not to! *'Bohl': What is one of the other Bohls is a girl? *'Josh': Then she'll be my daughter and I'll get to know her just like the others. Now let's get started. *'Bohl': Alright!! I love you, dad. *'Josh': I love you too, Bohl. And everyone else who's in there. Bohl and Augustus C Support *'Bohl': Oh! Augustus! You are here to make the jokes, yes? *'Augustus': If that’s what you’re wanting me to do, sure thing! *'Bohl': That was not the original intent? *'Augustus': Not exactly, but me making jokes is always a good time, so we can push what I wanted to do back a bit. *'Bohl': No, no, do what you wanted to make do with! *'Augustus': Okay there bud, if you insist! I’m gonna need you to think really hard on this one, so please don’t jumble your words too bad! *'Bohl': Er, hard thinking and word jumbling are same thing to Bohl. *'Augustus': C’mon dude, I know you can think and sound smart. There’s not that much happening in there at once, is there? *'Bohl': Sort of? Big problems with too much thinking. *'Augustus': But how am I supposed to make you into my wisecracking partner in crime if you’re not thinking straight? *'Bohl': …That is original intent? To make Bohl funny? *'Augustus': Sort of, yeah. *'Bohl': Oh, what a good idea to have been had! *'Augustus': So you work on those thoughts and those words, and once you’ve got it all straightened out we’re gonna make you almost as funny as me! Bohl and Green C Support *'Bohl': Uncle Green! *'Green': Hey there Bohl. *'Bohl': Green, I have been meaning to pose a question to you. *'Green': Go for it. *'Bohl': What is my mother like? *'Green': Shouldn't you know? She kind of raised you. *'Bohl': Kind of is the key part of that. *'Green': What do you mean? *'Bohl': My mom was always very busy when I was growing. I did not get a lot of time with her. When I was spending it with her, her mind was occupied, much like Bohl's! *'Green': I see. *'Bohl': But I did get to be with you and Mason a lot. *'Green': I'm sure we were no substitute. *'Bohl': That is alright. So what is she like? *'Green': Hm... She's very driven. It's difficult to piss her off, but when you do, you're in for a world of hurt, and she's very dedicated to her job. *'Bohl': Hmm, I am seeing this. She is much like me! *'Green': I guess so. I haven't spent enough time with you to know. What was I like in the future? *'Bohl': I am guessing that since you answered me, I can do the same. From what I can tell, you seem to not have changed a lot. *'Green': Oh really? *'Bohl': Yes. You were always good for me to go to and ask things to. *'Green': That's good to hear. I'm glad that the utter existential terror of the future didn't mess with my head too much. *'Bohl': Yes. Although you did not sing as much as you do now. *'Green': I change my mind. Your future sucked. Bohl and Harley C Support *'Harley': Hey Bohl. What are you doing? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Bohl. Hello? Earth to Bohl? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Speak to me, Bohl. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Please. This is getting more awkward by the second. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Er...anyway, I'm here to tell you that kitchen duty is all yours tonight. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Joos was supposed to do it, but his injuries today caught up to him, so it's your turn a bit early. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': You understand? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': ...I'm leaving. *'Bohl': ...Harley, no, wait! ...Oh, man. *'Augustus': What the hell was that? *'Bohl': Harley is just so very cold. I could not think about what to be saying of. *'Augustus': You mean cool? *'Bohl': Right! Oh man, I goofed it up. B Support *'Bohl': Harley! *'Harley': Oh no...Er, hey Bohl. Please tell me you're actually going to speak to me this time. *'Bohl': Of course, of course. Sorry about last time. I must have been looking to be a real jerk. *'Harley': It's fine. It was just...weird. *'Bohl': Apologies. A million apologies. *'Harley': You already apologized. *'Bohl': Oh right, ha ha... *'Harley': So is there a reason you needed me or are you just gonna say you're sorry all day? *'Bohl': Left! Er, right! I did have something to share with you. Is your turn for patrols tonight. *'Harley': Oh, lovely. I assume my shift got pushed up because someone sustained an injury? *'Bohl': Yes, very unfortunate. *'Harley': I'll deal with it, I guess. *'Bohl': Oh wait! One more thing. *'Harley': Sigh. Yes, Bohl? *'Bohl': May Bohl be accompanying you on patrol? *'Harley': Uh, why? *'Bohl': Well, your bow is more long ranging, so if someone sneaks down on you, you will be defenseless. *'Harley': I guess you're right. Sure, let's patrol together. Thanks for the offer. *'Bohl': You be knowing it! *'Harley': Oh, and one more thing? *'Bohl': Yeah? *'Harley': You're drooling a bit. Please stop that. *'Bohl': Oh, damn it! Bohl and Janice C Support *'Janice': Oh look who I found. It's Bohl. *'Bohl': Oh, greetings Janice! How I have been missing you! *'Janice': But your aim's getting better? *'Bohl': ...What? *'Janice': Nevermind. *'Bohl': Alright then. Janice, I want to be talking with you about something important. *'Janice': What's that? *'Bohl': I am just wondering why you— *'Janice': I swear to the gods, if this why question has the word "mom" in it anywhere, I'm going to snatch that book out from your dumb nerd hands, Bohl. *'Bohl': Whoa, whoa! Be cooling off, Janice. I was just wondering. Our mothers were best friends, so I felt like asking. *'Janice': Just like everyone else always does! There's more to me than my dead mom, okay? If you want to be friends with people, learn to recognize their traits better, got it? *'Bohl': Oh...okay. I will try to be your friend! *'Janice': You...will? Hey wait, where are you going? ...Hm. Bohl and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Damn it Bohl. *'Bohl': Oh? Why is the rabbit damning at Bohl? Has he done something wrong? *'Jayde': Yeah, you sure have. *'Bohl': Apologies, Jayde. *'Jayde': You…aren't going to ask what you did wrong? *'Bohl': No? *'Jayde': Why are you so weird? *'Bohl': Weird is what is wrong? *'Jayde': No! *'Bohl': Then what is wrong? *'Jayde': I am going to throttle you. Hard. With my fist. *'Bohl': Bohl has read books on such behavior! *'Jayde': Yeah, I'm sure you have. It's kind of what people do when they don't like other people. *'Bohl': You speak of fisting? *'Jayde': …welp, that wasn't what I thought you were talking about. Damn it Bohl. Again. *'Bohl': What is the damning for this occasion? *'Jayde': For nothing! Just like the first time was for you leaving one of your stupid tomes laying around and I totally sliced my hand on a page! You're weird and you disgust me! *'Bohl': Oh, okay, to be going now, Jayde? *'Jayde': Yes. Yes I'm going now. Don't be weird around me again. B Support *'Bohl': Oh, hello to Jayde! *'Jayde': Er, hi there Bohl. Still being strange as ever, I see. *'Bohl': All Bohl has done is a greeting. *'Jayde': Yeah, and you're already creeping me out. *'Bohl': Oh. *'Jayde': See, I even like guys but I can't bring myself to like you. You're just so…weird. *'Bohl': But you are giant rabbit woman. Much weirder than a mage with mixed thoughts. *'Jayde': Excuse me? *'Bohl': That was not mispeaked. *'Jayde': *sigh* Listen, Bohl, I get it that you meant what you said, but it wasn't the nicest thing you could have said to me there. *'Bohl': And you calling Bohl weird is nice? No. *'Jayde': But, see, there's a difference! You are weird, and… *'Bohl': Big ears, fuzzy bunny fur, giant rabbit woman. *'Jayde': …Maybe you were right. But it was still mean! *'Bohl': The wrong is in both of us here. *'Jayde': I guess? You're still weird and I still don't like you. *'Bohl': Same to you, Jayde! A Support *'Bohl': To be clear as mud, you still do not like the Bohl, yes? *'Jayde': Yep, that hasn't changed. *'Bohl': Is there any way to make with the changing? *'Jayde': Nope, don't think so. *'Bohl': …No? *'Jayde': Come on, don't act like my opinion actually matters here. *'Bohl': But it does. *'Jayde': And why's that? Because I'm a girl who actually pays attention to you? *'Bohl': Because Bohl would very much like being liked, even by the giant rabbit. *'Jayde': You want me to like you? *'Bohl': It would be nice. *'Jayde': Normally it's me going up to people trying to get them to like me. *'Bohl': The turns have tabled, hm? *'Jayde': I guess so. And I guess that maaaaaaybe I could like you a bit. You can go from "no way" to "tolerable at best" on my list. *'Bohl': Most excellent of ideas. That makes Jayde go from not a friend to a friend on MY list! *'Jayde': You…er, have a list? *'Bohl': One of many things kept in this head, yes! *'Jayde': That's really interesting. What else do you have in there? *'Bohl': Lots. Maybe now as friends you can do some digging in the mind and find things of interest to the bunny brain you have! *'Jayde': Uh, sounds great, I guess? Bohl and Justice C Support *'Bohl': And then, if you are carrying the one, you can then...Justice? *'Justice': Zzz... *'Bohl': Justice wake up. It is rude to sleep when someone is learning you something. *'Justice': Hm? Oh, right. You were talking. *'Bohl': That was very rude of you. *'Justice': Sorry if I don't think math is worth my time. We have more important things to be worrying about right now, Bohl. *'Bohl': But maths is important! *'Justice': Not as important as saving the world. *'Bohl': ...Right. Sorry. I thought you would be interesting since we are very alike. *'Justice': We are? *'Bohl': But now I see that I can't be learning anyone anything yet. I'm not a well teacher. *'Justice': Whoa, I wasn't saying that, I was just...Bohl? Oh man, now I'm the asshole. Bohl and Spencer C Support *'Spencer': Studying up, I see. Don't you know enough as is? *'Bohl': Always much to learn. *'Spencer': Fair enough. But doesn't learning more make your, well, problem get worse? *'Bohl': Possibly, yes. But to learn is to be much like Father. *'Spencer': I can't argue with that. Don't overdo it though. As your teammate I'm worried for your mental health. *'Bohl': Not to worry, Bohl knows when to stop with the learning. *'Spencer': If you're so sure… ... *'Bohl': …… *'Spencer': Bohl? You okay? *'Bohl': Many words, not okay. *'Spencer': You read the whole book, didn't you? *'Bohl': Not whole book, entire collection. So many new…stuffs. *'Spencer': Let's get you out of here before you try reading something else. We can't be down a fighter simply because he overdosed on knowledge. Category:Supports